Secrets of a Girl's Body ~Sensitivity~
"Secrets of a Girl's Body ~Sensitivity~" was released on 12/6/12 as the sixth manga chapter of To LOVE-ru Revenge. It's included in Volume 1. Summary Momo gets Yami alone momentarily to share her suspicions of Nemesis, and Yami agrees. Returning to the group, Momo invites them all to the Yuuki house for a get-together the next day, including Nemesis, which they all accept. Momo's motive for this get-together is to find whether or not Nemesis is a threat to her or even the completion of the Harem Plan, as Nemesis and Mea's previous plan to unleash Yami's inner "darkness" was before. As everyone arrives, Rito and Momo greet them all. Nemesis is friendly with Rito, sharing how she's been waiting to see their house, much to Momo's dislike. Rito goes upstairs to let Lala and Nana know that they've all arrived to find they're already on their way downstars. An invention, presumably of Lala's, falls from its shelf and automatically fires a laserbeam at Rito, changing him into Riko. Surprised and confused, Riko rushes to her room to change into the set of girls clothes she saved from the last time she was turned into Riko. She tries to relax herself by talking to herself, saying she can still go downstairs after changing, make up a reason for why Rito is unable to join them, and then have Lala change her back to Rito afterwards. As she strips, she quickly becomes unstable from the sight of her nude body in her mirror. Soon, seeming to become more comfortable with it, she wonders if the breasts she has are what Nana wishes she had. Suddenly, Momo appears behind Riko. Startled, Riko moves to the bed quickly to cover herself with a cloth, but Momo pulls the cloth back down. She asks Riko if she has a "fascination" with the female body, stating that it's natural and cannot be held against Riko considering she is surrounded by plenty of attractive girls who are in love with her, hence the reason for Momo wanting to set Riko up with them. Momo also states that Riko's hormones are "messed up" still from suddenly switching genders, making her extremely vulnerable. Momo sits down next to her, making Riko nervous already, and says that even Rito as a girl could make her come. Still suspicious of Nemesis, Momo asks Riko why their former enemy was so friendly towards her, stating that Nemesis was like that with Rito from the start, and asks what Nemesis' reason for coming over was. As Momo asks, for both her pleasure and to help indicate if Riko is telling the truth, Momo rubs her hand up Riko's thigh, moves on top of her, squeezes and fondles her breast, and licks her underarm. Riko is barely able to say that Nemesis just wanted to see their house, but soon Riko is unable to speak at all, completely overwhelmed. Riko writhes around on the bed, trying to squirm off. Momo stops her with ease, stating that it's useless for Riko to try. Momo sucks on her index and middle finger's tips and slides her hand down the front of Riko's panties as Momo tells her she's going to take advantage of this rare opportunity and reveal to Riko the "secrets of a girl's body."